Dandelion
by AliceMichaelis4242564
Summary: Quería asesinar a cada titán sobre la tierra, quería ser libre e ir a la tierra de fuego y hielo, quería vengar a su madre, eso se había repetido hasta el cansancio. Pero, lo que siempre había querido, era crear un mundo feliz para Mikasa, un mundo donde ella no tuviera que luchar, ni donde recordara la crueldad de la que se era capaz. Quería que Mikasa Ackerman fuera feliz.


**¡Oyasumi, fans de Shingeki no Kyojin! Quiero advertir que este es mi primer Fanfic de SnK, así que si sale algo loco, trillado a de plano malo, lo siento, pero juro que lo hice con todo el corazón. **

**Advertencia: con este fic hay varias probabilidades: que lo odien, que lo amen pero lo odien al mismo tiempo, que me odien.**

**Spoiler y Copyright: NO leas si no has leído hasta el capítulo 49 del manga y visto hasta el capítulo 23 del anime [que aun esta en emisión]. Los personajes de SNK le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Por demás, la historia es completamente mía, de mi cabezota :33**

**ADVERTENCIA 2: Esto es un MikasaxEren, NO leas si no te gusta en evita comentarios ofensivos, por favor.**

**Tal vez me pase de dulce, y creo que moriré de diabetes.**

**¿Listos? ¿Tienen el valor de llegar hasta el final conmigo?**

**3 2 1…. ¡Somos cazadores!**

* * *

**…**

**Dandelion**

**…**

_"Ella dejo de respirar hace un mes […]_

_Me gustaría poder estar con ella _

_Hasta el último dia de mi vida […]_

_Dije que iba a dar todo mi amor a ti._

_Y ahora estoy gritando tu nombre"._

- Call your name [Shingeki no Kyojin]

OoOo

Dentro del sueño hacía calor. O eran asimismo, las sabanas ásperas que se apegan al cuerpo empapado de sudor. Pero, no se da cuenta de ella, porque esta tan perdida en el sueño que le da igual. Más que un sueño, es una pesadilla.

Tiene los cabellos húmedos, la frente perlada de gotas pegajosas y, de entre los labios semi-abiertos, salían leves ruidos de desesperación, como gritos ahogados. Ella, sin saberlo, pronunciaba su nombre una y otra vez, pero tan bajo que sus compañeras de habitación, dormidas también en las literas, no pudieron darse cuenta.

La pesadilla llego a su punto máximo de agonía y Mikasa se despertó de golpe, sentándose con movimiento rápido en la cama. Las sabanas se habían enredado en sus pies, tenía la camiseta blanca pegada al cuerpo y el lacio cabello negro hecho un almiar. Sus ojos se hallaban rodeados de purpurinas ojeras y en ellos se lean una expresión que mezclaba el miedo y la ira. Si alguien la hubiese visto en ese estado, no la habría reconocido, a menos que la conociera perfectamente bien.

La verdad, es que a veces ella no se conocía ni a sí misma.

¿Cuántas veces no había visto morir ya a Eren? ¿De cuantas formas, durante la noche, las visiones la asaltaban con sus gritos desesperados y su impotencia? Su impotencia de no poder salvarlo, de que se alejara de ella. Porque el alejarse era significado de perderlo, y eso dolía.

Mikasa volvió a tumbarse en las almohadas, mirando parcialmente la ventana, por la cual se veía un cielo negro como el alquitrán. Se echó el antebrazo sobre los ojos y se concentró a recuperar su perfecto autocontrol. Antes de que el sol, tocara el firmamento, ellos debían levantarse y alistarse para ese dia, justo para ese dia.

Irvin Smith había dado una orden muy clara la tarde anterior. Irían a recuperar el Muro María. Sin embargo, esta misión era solo una pantalla, el verdadero objetivo era otro. El objetivo era descubrir a los otros dos traidores de la humanidad, los cuales, al verse en la posibilidad de estar tan cercanos al Muro María, seguramente intentarían raptar a Eren, de nuevo.

Porque estaban desesperados, seguramente, después del fracaso continuo de Annie y su consecuente captura, los traidores sabían que las tropas estaban sobre aviso y sabían que tenían que largarse y tenían que hacerlo ya.

Aunque, claro, esto último solo lo sabían Irvin, el capitán Levi, Armin, Mikasa y por supuesto Eren. Los demás miembros de la tropa solo sabían que debían poner sus vidas en riesgo y saltar al otro lado, eliminar a los titanes que pudieran y mantenerse al margen.

Mikasa escucho las campanadas que anunciaban el comienzo del dia, y también a Crista, Ymir y Sasha levantarse, pero ella no se movió hasta que no hubo sentido que la habitación estaba vacía. Aun no tenía cara como para enfrentarlas, pero aun así deslizo los pies hasta el frio suelo y se obligó como cada mañana a levantarse, lavarse el rostro y ponerse el uniforme de la Legión.

Lo único que la motivaba a hacer todo esto, era el pensamiento de que en cuanto bajara las escaleras al concurrido salón del gas, vería el rostro siempre enojado y frio de Eren. No era que le gustara mucho verlo con esa expresión, pero el solo hecho de verlo ahí parado, vivo, le causaba una felicidad sin precedentes. Aun cuando el la tratara de mala manera todos los días.

Y si, justamente como lo había predicho, ya con la cazadora sobre los hombros y siempre la bufanda roja enredada en el cuello, ahí estaba el, hablando con Armin a toda velocidad y con el ceño fruncido. Y Mikasa no pudo hacer más que sonreír.

- ¡Mikasa! –la sonrisa se desvaneció en el acto a la vez que volteaba el rostro con pereza hacia la voz tan repleta de alegría que le llamaba.

Christa se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia ella, seguida de Ymir, con algo apretado entre sus delgadas manos. Todos en la habitación la miraron, algunos con sorpresa y otros con ternura, porque en realidad parecía la cría de un ciervo dando brinquitos.

- Mira lo que encontramos Mikasa, en un diente de león –acerco la planta hasta el rostro de Mikasa y ahí lo mantuvo para que ella lo viera. Efectivamente, era el fruto de un diente de león, en forma de vilano que con el menor soplo es llevado por el viento. Mikasa no había visto uno en años, desde lo ocurrido con la invasión de los titanes, cinco años atrás- Tu dijiste que alguna vez habías visto uno ¿no?

- Al parecer, Christa estaba impaciente por enseñártelo –dijo Ymir con desgane, suspirando de forma cansina.

- ¡Oh! ¡Un diente de león! –Sasha salió de la nada y se acercó a trompicones hacia las otras tres, para mirar más de cerca la planta. Sus ojos adquirieron un brillo histérico y casi aterrador que hizo retroceder un poco a Christa- Son deliciosos en ensalada. Sabrán mejor con pan y poco de carne.

- ¡No! Sasha, no te lo comas –Christa apego la planta contra su pecho de forma protectora, cuidando de que no salieran volando sus semillas.

- ¿Y con que carne planeas hacer eso Sasha? –pregunto socarronamente Jean, uniéndose a la conversación para ver disimuladamente a Mikasa.

- Con esta, por supuesto –Sasha saco de entre su cazadora en pedazo de carne de al menos medio metro. Estaba jugosa y se veía realmente apetecible, los que le saco a todos una expresión de alarma.

- ¡Sasha! ¡¿Otra vez?! – Connie corrió hasta la carne, mas entusiasmado que horrorizado.

- ¿Se puede saber que carajos planeas con eso? –Jean estaba que no cabía en sí de la sorpresa y hasta se olvidó de Mikasa para regañar a Sasha.

- Pues, como la otra vez perdimos la carne con el ataque del Titán Colosal, tuve que ir por otra –se defendió Sasha, con los ojos brillantes de hambre.

Jean se dispuso a darle una perorata a Sasha y Connie a tratar de pescar la carne que ella movía sobre su cabeza con diversión. Mikasa aprovecho la infantil distracción para acercase a Armin y a Eren y así también poder llenar el del gas.

Christa y Ymir la seguían en silencio.

- Cuando era pequeña me contaron que si un diente de león te manchaba de polen, quería decir que estabas enamorado –susurro Renz, aun mirando la planta.

- Vamos Christa, no creerás eso –repuso Ymir con una sonrisa amarga.

- Mikasa –llamo Christa sin prestarle atención a su amiga y puso el diente de león debajo del mentón de la aludida. Después le giro una pocas veces y lo aparto antes de que se deshiciera. Sin saberlo, todos habían puesto de pronto atención a lo que ellas estaban haciendo.

- Mira nada más, que tenemos aquí. Mikasa, se te ha manchado el mentón de polen –exclamo Ymir con tal vez demasiada fuerza, señalando el diminuto rastro amarillo en el rostro de Mikasa- ¿De quién estas enamorada?

Jean paro de regañar a Sasha y miro esperanzado a Mikasa; Ymir la vio con sorna y Christa con felicidad. Los demás solo se quedaron en silencio. Antes de que Mikasa pudiera escaparse por la tangente, poner en vergüenza a Sasha una vez más o, al menos parar el sonrojo presente en sus pálidas mejillas, Irvin y el Capitán Levi entraron y llamaron la atención de todo mundo.

- ¡Es hora de irnos! –retumbo la voz de Irvin, haciendo temblar los tubos de gas.

Inmediatamente todos se movilizaron, chocando los unos contra los otros y hablando atropelladamente en voz baja. Mikasa, Armin y Eren también se encaminaron a la salida, ella limpiándose con rapidez la mandíbula y siguiendo su camino.

- Entonces Mikasa, ¿de quién estas enamorada? –pregunto Eren sin mirarla y con evidente molestia en la voz.

Ella lo volteo a ver, sorprendida y sin saber exactamente qué decir. Armin, en medio de ellos dos, se sintió como una pulga y deseo hacerse invisible por unos segundos. Al fin, Mikasa miro al frente de nuevo y, acomodándose la bufanda en su evidente habito contesto:

- Son solo tonterías, Eren.

.

.

.

.

.

. . . . .

.

.

.

.

.

- ¡Ya saben nuestro objetivo! –grito Irvin, de pies delante de todos- Asesines a cuanto titán encuentren, extermínenlos.

- ¡Ala orden! –rugieron los soldados.

Todos se lanzaron desde lo alto de la muralla, volando con los equipos de maniobras de un lado a otro.

Los titanes no se hicieron esperar, atraídos por el suculento olor de tantos humanos al mismo tiempo. Desde el momento en que bajaron lo supieron, el lugar estaba infestado y era terriblemente probable que no pasaran más de dos o tres kilómetros.

Mikasa brincaba de un techo a otro, con el viento helado golpeándole el rostro. Armin estaba a su lado y Eren iba un poco más delante de ella, disfrutando de la sensación de completa libertad que el equipo tridimensional le brindaba.

De la nada, dos más se les unieron, con tal rapidez que solo los sentidos de gato de Mikasa pudieron percibirlos. No iba ocultos con las capuchas de las capas e iban a toda velocidad con ayuda del gas, por detrás de Eren. Los traidores

Mikasa chasqueo la lengua y se paró por sobre una chimenea casi derrumbada.

- ¡Gansos! –grito a todo pulmón, llamando la atención de Reiner y de Bertholdt.

La formación cambio completamente, de una organización dispersada a un perfecto triangulo, como el hecho por las bandadas de aves durante el vuelo.

Mikasa, se unió a la formación en el acto, sacando ya ambas espadas y con una fría mirada en el rostro. Eren iba al frente aun, atrayendo la atención de ambos semi-humanos.

"Esta vez" pensó Eren con ira "Los matare por lo que hicieron". Engancho el equipo a un árbol y se precipito al suelo, desorientando a Reiner por unos segundos. Mikasa provecho esa distracción y se adelantó hasta Bertholdt, cortándole de un solo tajo ambas manos.

El grito de dolor y también cayó en picada, antes de que Reiner se adelantara y lo sostuviera. A continuación, sin dejar de volar entre las casas abandonadas y derruidas, se llevó el pulgar a la boca.

"No"

Fue un pensamiento unánime y la mitad de la tropa se paró en seco. Los que siguieron se adelantaron a toda prisa hacia él, luchando por alcanzarle el cuello antes de lo inevitable.

Y fallaron.

El estallido impulso hacia atrás a todos. Mikasa salió volando y choco contra el tejado de una casa, dejándola desorientada por unos minutos. Al principio pensó que su vista se había dañado, pero luego se dio cuenta de que lo que veía no era otra cosa más que humo, grandes columnas de humo que envolvían todo el lugar.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral por uno segundos, hasta que un temblor hizo vacilar los cimientos de cuanto edificio se encontraba allí. Los soldados, que apenas salían de su estupor lazaron las cabezas, hasta que el homo se dispersó por completo y el Titán Acorazado apareció a la vista de todos. Era imponente, todo el con su aparente armadura. Sus ojos brillaban de ira y la gigantesca boca llena de dientes se estiraba en una muda expresión, si es que un titán tiene alguna. Sostenía en una de sus manos a Bertholdt, de cuyos muñones ya se comenzaba a expedir el vapor que indicaba su recuperación.

- ¡No se queden ahí! –grito Irvin con el rostro ungido de sangre- Maten al Titán Acorazado y al Titán Colosal.

Aunque parecía más bien una orden suicida, porque en realidad lo era, todo el mundo obedeció con un grito de lucha. Mikasa se levantó con cuidado, viendo a su alrededor.

- ¡Armin! –el chico se paró junto a ella con expresión preocupada- ¡¿Dónde está Eren?!

- ¡No lo sé!

Los gritos empezaron a ascender. El Titán Acorazado apenas y se movía, y no tenía la agilidad que el Titán Hembra de Annie, pero aun con todo ello aplastaba a sus compañeros sin ningún esfuerzo.

"¿Qué no le da vergüenza?", Mikasa corría por los tejados, rodeando la sangrienta escena a su lado, buscando a Eren por todos lados. Estaba molesta, sumamente molesta, pero no podía distraerse pensando en los que Reiner sentía o no. Su prioridad era buscar a Eren, siempre lo había sido.

Mikasa había crecido junto a Eren, le conocía a la perfección, sabía que era impulsivo, violento y que estaba lleno de ira. Sabía que normalmente hacia tonterías y que ponía su vida en riesgo como su tuviera muchísimas, y era por eso que Mikasa a veces llegaba a odiarlo.

Por fin lo encontró, a punto de saltar de un edificio, con la mirada chispeante de esa rabia contenida que a Mikasa tanto le asustaba; repleto de su deseo de venganza miraba con asco y horror la forma tan ridículamente sencilla con la que Reiner asesinaba a sus propios amigos. Era su culpa. Por su culpa todos habían muerto, por su culpa su madre había sido asesinada, jamas se lo perdonaría, porque le habían arrebatado casi todo cuanto amaba en esa vida y él había confiado en ellos y los había llegado a considerar sus amigos.

Mikasa, a tantos metros de distancia, percibió su determinación iracunda.

- ¡Eren!

El aludido volteo a verla, sin verla en realidad y sin hacer caso a la súplica implícita en su voz y salto hacia el suelo.

Hubo otro estallido, similar al sonido de un millar de cañones estallando a la vez. Mikasa se tapó los oídos con ambas manos y resbalo por el tejado, cayendo de bruces en el suelo.

Otra vez había humo, por todas partes, y la hacía toser y sudar bajo la cazadora. Cuando alzo los ojos, la figura del Titán de Eren emergía del vapor, corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la espalda de Reiner.

Mikasa se había sentado en el suelo, aun cuando sabía que a pesar del Titán Acorazado existían muchos más titanes rondando. Pero a ella no le importaba eso, porque se había quedado estática en su lugar, mirando a Eren alejarse de ella.

No sabía porque, pero estaba recordando cada uno de los sueños tan violentos que había tenido. Cada escena de sus pesadillas en las que Eren moría frente a ella. Porque Eren podía ser muy rudo, podía estar lleno de una voluntad inquebrantable, pero seguía siendo humano, seguía cometiendo errores, seguía siendo mortal y aun podía morir. Por ello Mikasa había tomado la decisión de ser fuerte y de no cometer ningún error, porque debía protegerlo.

Mikasa sintió el rostro húmedo y se llevó los dedos a las mejillas, descubriendo frías lágrimas corriendo por ellas. ¿Por qué estaba llorando? Ella nunca lloraba. Y aun cuando se repetía a sí misma una y otra vez que parara ya de llorar, simplemente no podía hacerlo y el llanto empeoraba.

Sintió el suelo temblar una vez más, y no supo si era a causa de la bestial batalla que Eren estaba teniendo o con Reiner o que un titán normal había ido a devorarla. Lo que fuera, se acercaba hacia ella a paso veloz, pero Mikasa no podía salir de su estupor.

Vagamente vio una sombre alzarse por sobre su cabeza y una voz gutural riendo quedamente. Mikasa reacciono enseguida, llamándose tonta por haberse quedado ahí. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? Sus compañeros estaban muriendo, Eren estaba peleando, y ella simplemente se quedaba ahí sentada, aun cuando era la más fuerte y veloz.

Soltó un grito de desesperación y se levantó justo antes de que la mano de un titán se estrellara en el suelo donde ella había estado. Era uno de seis metros, demasiado rápido, que se convulsionaba de un lado a otro. Un excéntrico. Su grasiento cabello cubría la base de su cuello, lo cual era un problema porque la hoja de la espada seguramente acabaría rompiéndose. El cabello do los titanes es cientos de veces más grueso que el de los humanos, y aunque las hojas estaban tan afiladas que cortaban a la perfección la grasosa piel de un titán, siempre se acaban enredando.

Mikasa rechino los dientes y engancho el equipo al tejado derruido de la casa donde había estado antes. Justo cuando iba a toda velocidad, el titán excéntrico pesco el cable y lo jalo con fuerza, tumbando a Mikasa de vuelta al suelo. No había nadie alrededor, y Armin había salido corriendo detrás de Eren cuando este se transformó.

El golpe contra el pavimento expulso el aire de los pulmones de Mikasa y por un segundo se vista se ilumino de un rojo intenso y brillante. Su mentón golpeo contra el suelo y la boca se le lleno de sangre; el dolor estallo en cada musculo de su cuerpo y aun así siguió sosteniendo las empuñadoras con tal fuerza que los nudillos se colorearon de blanco.

Entreabrió los ojos, solo para ver directamente a los de ese titán, quien ya se acercaba listo a devorarla. "No puedo rendirme. No puedo morir aquí, no así", pensaba Mikasa, mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo. El dolor en el costado era demasiado intenso y temió haberse quebrado una costilla.

"¡Pelea!". Era la voz de Eren, que subía en oleadas desde lo profundo de su consciencia, desde sus recuerdos más oscuros y hermosos. "¡Pelea, Mikasa!".

"Siempre".

Antes de poder volver a cargar las hojas, algo golpeo el rostro del excéntrico con tal velocidad y tanta fuerza que desde la base del cuello, donde estaba su punto débil, hasta la mitad de su cara salió volando en una explosión virulenta. Mikasa se quedó boquiabierta, levantando a medias el rostro hacia el cielo. El Titán de Eren se alzaba sobre ella, con vaho hirviente escapándose de los lados de su enorme boca cubierta de dientes.

El bajo sus ojos que parecían arder en llamas hacia ella. Verde devorado por el fuego. Ira consumida por la calma. Bajo su gigantesca mano hacia ella, levantándola del suelo como a una muñeca de porcelana y depositándola sobre su hombro y clavícula.

- ¡Eren! –la exclamación de Mikasa fue de completo alivio- ¿Dónde está Reiner?

Se suponía que hasta hacia cinco minutos estaban enredados en una horrenda batalla, ¿Dónde estaba ahora? Eren la miro de la misma forma en que lo hacía cuando estaba en su forma humana y ella le sobreprotegía demasiado. Señalo con su colosal cabeza hacia el frente, a una nube de humo negro unos metros más allá. Los demás soldados de la Legión de Reconocimiento, el capitán Levi entre ellos, se encargaban de deshacerse de los titanes que pudieran entorpecer la labor del Titán de Eren. Capturar a los traidores había quedado en el pasado, había dicho Irvin, debían exterminarlos antes de que pudieran causar más daño.

Reiner, o el Titán Acorazado, estaba saliendo de los escombros de una vieja iglesia del Culto de los Muros. De su nariz brotaba vapor como un toro enfebrecido y sus ojos también se habían encendido de ira. Eren corrió hacia él y Mikasa tuvo que sostenerse de su cabello para no caer. Tenía los dientes fuertemente apretados, aunque el saber metálico de la sangre persistía y su costilla iba de mal en peor. No había tiempo para eso.

Ella escucho pasos a sus espaldas y vio a dos titanes más que se acercaban con las grandes bocas abiertas hacia Eren. Sin dudarlo, saco ambas espadas y se dispuso a saltar, pero algo oscureció todo y se sintió como atrapada dentro de una cueva. Eren soltó un grito furibundo cuando uno de los titanes le mordió el hombro, peor aun así no quito en ningún momento su mano de alrededor de su cuello, porque era eso lo que protegía a Mikasa.

- ¡Eren! –aun podía escuchar a los dos titanes sobre ellos y a esas alturas Reiner ya debería de haberse recuperado lo suficiente. Eren seguramente la había desgarrado los ligamentos de detrás de sus rodillas, que era uno de sus pocos puntos débiles- ¡Eren, no puedes protegerme y pelear! ¡Bájame!

Este le respondió con rugido que seguramente era una contundente negativa y sacudió los hombros para quitar a los titanes de él.

- ¡Deja de hacer tu maldita voluntad, Eren y bájame ya! –Mikasa estaba verdaderamente desesperada, porque si Eren seguía con eso acabaría muerto.

El último pareció pensar lo mismo, porque se volteo con rapidez y quito la mano de su clavícula. Mikasa salió volando hacia los dos titanes y de un solo movimiento los elimino a ambos. Sobre una de las casas analizo la situación. Todos los soldados estaban sumamente ocupados al este, oeste y norte; no había nadie de la Legión en ese punto reducido a las faldas del Muro Rose más que ella. Por el sur se acercaban otros tres titanes, normales, pero igual de decididos. Mientras Eren se encargaba de Reiner ella lo protegería, como siempre lo había hecho.

Mikasa miro a Eren antes de tener que saltar otra vez. Había derrapado por la grava del suelo y tacleado al Titán Colosal con tal ímpetu que ambos habían acabado por salir disparados en dirección contraria a donde estaba Mikasa. Por suerte, Reiner estaba todavía desorientado y Eren había aprovechado eso para someterlo con amos brazos, buscando arrancarle la cabeza de una buena vez.

Mikasa estaba preocupada, pero ella siempre está preocupada por él. El la habían rescatado cuando era una niña, la había motivado para seguir peleando, no solo en ese momento sino todos los días. Le había regalado un lugar en su hogar y entre su familia. Desde ese fatico dia, Eren jamas la había dejado sola.

A partir desde momento ella se había dedicado de ver a Eren, de conocerlo y, finalmente, de quererlo. Amar era una palabra demasiado fuerte para decir en unas cuantas frases, aunque ella sabía que se engañaba a sí misma. La verdad es que le daba miedo admitir tan abiertamente sus sentimientos. La última vez que había dicho que amaba, había sido a sus padres y se los habían arrebatado. Y por ello le llenaba de pánico que a Eren la sucediera lo mismo.

Lo cierto es que Eren era todo su mundo, todo lo que necesitaba para estar bien. Le amaba de una forma tan irracional e irrevocable que el solo hecho de tener que apartarse de él, o siquiera pensar que se fuera de su lado la llenaba de angustia.

Ella podía aparentar ser fría, sin corazón, una maquina sanguinaria, pero en cuanto le veía el autocontrol se iba al carajo y debía hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no abrazarlo, impulsada por el sentimiento de felicidad irracional de verlo vivo. Le importaba poco si el la veía solo como su hermana adoptiva, como su compañera o como una molestia. Si él estaba feliz ella estaba feliz, aunque sabía que estaba mal pensar así, las cosas eran como eran.

Siguió mirándolos pelear, con ese sabor amargo de desesperación y deber que siempre le revolvía el estómago. En un movimiento fugaz miro también el cuerpo de Reiner y su atención se vio captada por un insignificante detalle que, por la lucha y todo ese humo, nadie había notado.

¿Dónde estaba Bertholdt?

Apenas si tuvo tiempo de formularse la pregunta y respirar una sola vez cuando este salió disparado desde el edificio frente a ella directo hacia Eren. Había tenido el tiempo suficiente y sus manos estaban casi curadas, con la suficiente fuerza como para sostener una de las espadas entre ellas. Mikasa lo vio pasar a su lado, al tiempo que la levantaba listo para dar la estocada fatal. Bertholdt no pretendía cortar el pedazo de carne que protegía a Eren, planeaba apuñalarlo.

Mikasa reacciono tan rápido que ni el propio Bertholdt la vio.

Hubo un estallido de sangre roja y un débil gemido de dolor, luego todo se quedó en silencio. Incluso Reiner y Eren habían dejado de luchar tan afanosamente y se habían volteado hacia el escena, los soldados de la Legión se quedaron mudos sobre los tejados.

Bertholdt y Mikasa se habían quedado suspendidos en un segundo infinito. El la miraba a ella con los ojos cargados de sorpresa, y ella lo miraba a él con lastima.

Apenas saco Bertholdt la hoja de su espada del pecho de Mikasa, esta se derrumbó, cayendo sobre un montón de escombros. La sangre de Mikasa en la hoja de Bertholdt goteo por su mano y el horror fue tal para el que lanzo un grito de pánico y soltó la espada.

Eren no lo miraba a él, ni a nadie, más que al cuerpo inerte de Mikasa entre la basura de concreto. Avanzo con lentitud, con el tiempo aun suspendido. Reiner bien pudo haberlo derrumbado ahí, pero estaba igual de impresionado que todos los demás. Después de todo, no es común ver que uno compañero apuñale a la que fue su compañera por más de tres años. Todos eran amigos. Lo eran.

Eren bajo su mano hasta donde ella se encontraba y la levanto, cargándola en su palma caliente. La piel de su mano bajo Mikasa se tiño de rojo a la velocidad de vértigo. Dentro del titán, Eren se removía desesperadamente, repitiéndose que eso no podía estar pasando que no era verdad. La camisa blanca de la chica estaba tan roja como la bufanda que él le había dado cuando eran niños.

Rivaille apareció de la nada y se paró sobre la mano abierta de Eren, mirando a Mikasa de la misma forma flemática con la que miraba todo. Luego se agacho y la cargo en brazos, manchándose el también de sangre. De las hileras de diente como dagas de Eren broto un siseo amenazante, al que el capitán Levi respondió con una mirada fría.

- Has haya valido la pena –fue lo único que dijo antes de salir por los aires con el equipo, llevándose el cuerpo de Mikasa con él.

Eren se quedó quito unos instantes más, tratando de asimilar lo acababa de ocurrir. Mikasa estaba muerta. No, no podía estar muerta. Era Mikasa, el mejor soldado vista jamas en la historia. Pero había pasado, Bertholdt la había atravesado con la espada incidentalmente cuando ella se interpuso entre el cuello de Eren y él. Mikasa se había sacrificado para salvarlo.

"Has que valga la pena". La ira violenta exploto en el centro de Eren y se extendió a cada uno de los nervios y músculos de su titanesco cuerpo. Le abnegó la cabeza y cada uno de los sentidos y en lo única que pudo pensar fue en matar, en matarlos. En matarlos porque le había arrebatado lo único que le daba a sentido a su vida en ese desastre que era el mundo.

Reiner lo miraba con una expresión demasiado humana para ser un titán sangriento, pero Eren ya no entendía razones y le daba igual que hubiesen sido amigos antaño. Los iba a destrozar, los iba a hacer suplicar perdón. Los iba a hacer pagar cada gota de sangre derramada por tantas personas, cada grito de su madre, cada lágrima derramada por Mikasa.

El cuerpo de Titán de Eren choco contra el Titán Acorazado con más fuerza que antes. Trepo por sobre sus fuerte hombros y le rodeo el cuello con ambos brazos, logrando así tumbarlo en el suelo. Rugió una y otra vez como un animal enfebrecido, golpeándolo en el rostro, rompiéndose la piel de los nudillos, los huesos, rasgándose los nervios.

Bertholdt estaba tumbado sobre el techo de una de las casas, demasiado turbado como para reaccionar y ayudar a su compañero. A su amigo, todos eran sus amigos. Por culpa de ambos habían muerto demasiadas personas en vano, y lo sentía mucho, pero era su deber. Sin embargo, jamas se había imaginado apuñalando a alguien adrede, asesinándolo cuando aún era humano. Cuando el titán tomaba el control era parcialmente consciente de toda la muerte que dejaba a su paso. Esta vez, la sangre de Mikasa se había salpicado en el rostro y la mente. Levi se había detenido a su lado, aun cargándola, y le había mirado con seriedad extrema; él no era muy conocido por demostrar sus emociones, pero cuando se trataba de transmitir un mensaje con los ojos, podía destruirte hasta con ellos.

No lo asesino, siguió su camino hasta lo alto de la muralla per, al igual que con Eren, antes de alzarse en los aires y sin mirar a Bertholdt, le hablo en voz dura.

- Vive con esto.

Vive con esto. Vive a sabiendas de que estas matando a tus amigos. Vive, si eso que tienes es vida, porque alma lo dudo.

Eren, furioso, abrió su enorme boca el mordió la parte trasera del cuello del Titán acorazado, rompiéndose los dientes de acero a su paso, y desgarrando un buen trozo de carne.

El cuerpo de Reiner quedo expuesto, débil bajo sus manos, frágil como la vida misma. Eren rugió una vez más, alzando el brazo para aplastarlo, para hacer explotar sus entrañas, cada uno de sus órganos, las corneas de sus ojos. Luego irían por Bertholdt y, a diferencia de Levi, no tendría piedad.

Pero, antes de poder hacerlo, la voz de Mikasa sonó en su cabeza como si ella estuviera ahí. "Eren, no eres un asesino". El puño del titán alzado, listo para matar, se tambaleo y dudo un segundo.

Ella lo había dicho el dia anterior, después de que Irvin les revelo su suposición de que, al ser Reiner y Bertholdt los que habían llegado con Annie, seguramente eran espías también y en el peor de los casos, titanes. Eren, turbado, y sin bien poder creérselo se había sentado en las escaleras del dormitorio de los soldados con mala expresión.

- Eren –era Mikasa de nuevo. El resoplo, deseando que desapareciera y lo dejara sola. A veces hay que tener cuidado con lo que pedimos.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora Mikasa? –ella se sentó a su lado, acomodándose la bufanda y mirándolo.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer, Eren? –pregunto ella con evidente preocupación.

- ¿A qué te refieres? Si son traidores los atraparemos y sin son titanes… -la indignación en la voz de Eren fue subiendo de intensidad hasta transformarse en rabia- ¡Si son titanes y son los responsables de todo esto, los asesinare! ¡Los matare a todos, Mikasa!

- Eren, no eres un asesino –murmuro ella, girando su vista al claro firmamento. Eren se descontrolo un segundo.

- ¿Pero qué estupideces estas diciendo Mikasa?

- No eres un asesino, Eren, por más que luches por aparentar ser uno -¿Por qué ella jamas parecía herida por la forma tan terrible en la que él le hablaba? Su paciencia le era a Eren desesperante, a veces le daban ganas que ella lo moliera a palos- Son tus amigos Eren, no podrías matarlos.

- ¡Si, si es por su culpa por la que mi madre murió! –exploto Eren. Mikasa no dijo nada por unos segundos y siguió mirando el cielo; luego hablo en voz muy baja.

- Eren, tienes mucho odio dentro de ti y a veces me asusta. Pero quiero que sepas que no eras una mala persona. -¿Qué? ¿Qué quería decir ella con eso? La miro sin poder responderle o exigirle un explicación- No. Eres una buena persona a la que le han pasado cosas malas. Solo no te pierdas a ti mismo, Eren.

"Eres una buena persona". Ahora entendía a que se refería Mikasa con ello anoche y por esa vez quiso hacerle caso. Eren no podía matar a Reiner, porque había sido su amigo, aunque este merecía castigos peores que una rápida muerte. Si los mataba, a ambos, terminaría siendo igual que ellos y se habría perdido. Mikasa le había salvado para que demostrara exactamente lo contrario.

Siguió con la boca abierta, inmóvil y sin decidirse completamente.

- ¡Eren! –era la voz de Armin, que lo llamaba desde lo alto del Muro Rose.

Eren bajo el brazo y dejo caer inerte el cuerpo del titán sobre el de Reiner. Salió de detrás del cuello con rabia, se apodero de su propio equipo de maniobras y salió expedido por los aires. Aun rabiaba y la bilis le quemaba el estómago, pero iba a seguir. Vio a sus espaldas un segundo y miro como Bertholdt se apresuraba a sacar a su compañero de los cuerpos que empezaban a deshacerse. Reiner estaba destrozado a causa de la mordida de Eren y sumamente débil, pero no moriría.

Los vio también cuando se alejaron entre las casas y los árboles y cuando un equipo entero salió por detrás de ellos.

Eren llego a lo alto de la muralla y miro a todos. Formaban en medio círculo alrededor de Armin, quien sostenía a Mikasa en brazos. Alguien le había quitado la cazadora y el equipo de maniobras. Jean tenía el rostro una expresión de desolación inigualable, Sasha y Christa lloraban desconsoladamente a los lados Ymir, cuyo rostro incluso se veía más afectado.

La sargento Hanji se acercó a Eren con los brazos extendidos, tanto para confortarlo como para retenerlo.

- Eren…

Eren se escurrió de entre ella y de entre los brazos de todos los demás. Estaba exhausto, pero no le importaba, no le importaba nada más. No supo en que momento, ni cómo ni cuándo, pero el siguiente segundo sostenía a Mikasa entre sus brazos, pegando la cabeza de ella hacia su propio pecho. Estaba pálida como la muerte que se asomaba ya a sus ojos azules y respiraba pesadamente, pero en cuanto le vio hizo un esfuerzo de voluntad sobrehumano y le sonrió. Eren pensaba que casi nunca había visto sonreír a Mikasa, y se lamentó por no haberla hecho reír mas.

- Eren… -su voz ya casi no se escuchaba, era solo un murmullo equiparable al soplo del viento.

- Mikasa, abre los ojos. ¿Ves? Vas a estar bien.

Los ojos de ella se plagaron de lágrimas y se aferró con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban a la camisa manchada de Eren. Alrededor de ellos todos sollozaban ya, pero Eren los bloqueo a todos. Quería quedarse solo, solo con Mikasa.

- Mikasa ¡Mikasa! Vamos, no puedes morirte. ¿Quién va a patearme el trasero cuando haga una estupidez? –eso la hizo reír débilmente y le arranco una sonrisa a Eren. Los ojos le escocían, quemaban por las lágrimas que se había negado en dejar correr hasta ese momento.

- Eren –Mikasa alzo su mano, que estaba manchada de sangre, y le acaricio la mejilla húmeda al chico- No llores. Todo va estar bien, voy a estar contigo.

- Mikasa –el llanto aumento de intensidad y las delatoras lagrimas cayeron sobre el rostro de ella- No me dejes, por favor. Voy a llevarte a casa.

Ella comenzó a llorar también, pero no perdió la sonrisa. En cambio, llevo una de sus manos temblorosas a su propio cuello y se desenredo la bufanda rojiza; después la echo alrededor del cuello palpitante de Eren, con expresión serena.

- Eren… Tienes que prometerme que estarás bien –la voz le fallaba más que antes y su pecho se movía a una lentitud aterradora- Vive. Vive por los dos, prométemelo.

- Mikasa…

- Promételo –el la miro a los ojos, con los ojos encharcados por las lágrimas.

- Lo prometo –en cuanto lo hubo dicho la expresión de Mikasa se relajó y sonrió aún más, como no le había visto sonreír nunca.

Eren apoyo su frente suave y delicadamente sobre la de Mikasa, que estaba helada. Ambos cerraron los ojos, queriendo sentir su presencia así, limpia y tranquila. El viento estaba tibio y traía con él una aroma dulce.

- Mikasa, te quiero –murmuro Eren en el oído de la chica, dejando correr las lágrimas por el cabello azabache de ella. Mikasa sonrió.

- Yo también te quiero, Eren.

Después de unos momentos había dejado de respirar. Eren sintió el frio hiriente en el cuerpo delgado de la chica y su mano inerte apoyada aun en su pecho. No quería mirarla, pero se obligó a abrir los ojos. Mikasa aún tenía los ojos cerrados y sombra de su sonrisa pegada en los labios. Estaba en paz.

- ¿Mikasa? –Eren la llamo, una y otra vez, pero ella no contesto ya y no lo haría jamas- ¡ ¡Mikasa! ¡

Era inútil ya, era demasiado tarde; Mikasa ya se había ido.

El rugido de una bestia inhumana no se hubiera comparado al sonido que rasgó la garganta de Eren cuando comprendió las cosas. Ninguna criatura hubiera podido imitar aquel aullido, ni titán ni animal, porque calaba los huesos y desgarraba la esperanza. Paralizaba el corazón de cualquiera. Fue un grito de tanta angustia y dolor que su eco repiqueo por el Muro María, alcanzando a Bertholdt y a Reiner, y por el Muro Rose; hasta el mismísimo rey sintió su frio congelante. Incluso los titanes que rondaban las faldas del Muro se habían inmovilizado en su lugar, con los rostros infernalmente sonrientes vueltos hacia el punto de donde salió aquel sonido de desesperación. De haber sido más alto, el grito desgarrador habría podido derrumbar las murallas.

Eren se aferró a Mikasa con desesperación, hundiéndole los dedos en el cabello que ahora se arrepentía de haberle pedido cortar. Poso su oído en su pecho, pero en el ya no se escuchaban los rítmicos latidos de un corazón que había sido tan fuerte. Eren profirió gritos y maldiciones, sosteniendo con fuerza la cabeza de Mikasa contra su propio corazón, meciéndose como se la estuviera arrullando.

Muy profundo, dentro de sí, deseo saber cantar, para hacerla dormir; deseo regresar el tiempo y morir el antes que ella. Deseo con todas sus fuerzas haberle dicho antes lo mucho que la amaba, y cuanto la necesitaba a su lado.

Alguien le toco el hombro, aunque en realidad eran varias manos las que intentaban apartarlo del cuerpo sin vida de Mikasa, pero él se debatió entre todas ellas, alzando sus ojos verdes cargados de rabia y de dolor. Las fuerzas comenzaban a menguarle y sentía los brumosos dedos de la inconsciencia arrastrarse por su columna dorsal y rodearle el cuello con abrumadora fuerza.

El capitán Levi se arrodillo frente a él y le miro muy serio, poniendo su mano encima de las de él, que tenía apretadas en torno a Mikasa.

- Eren, déjala ir. Ahora es libre.

Y Eren sucumbió ante la agonía y se dejó llevar por la oscura soledad.

.

.

.

.

.

. . . .

.

.

.

.

.

Eren se dejó caer sobre el campo repleto de dientes de león. Mas allá, pasando los tejados iluminados por el sol, en la seguridad del Muro Rose, se alzaba imponente una columna de humo blanco, en honor a los soldados caídos.

Eren no estaba ahí, eren no podía estar ahí, simplemente le era insoportable. Lo había perdido todo, sus esperanzas, sus sueños, a todas las personas a las que había amado. Todo. Ya no le quedaba ningún motivo para vivir, ninguna razón por la cual luchar para seguir sobreviviendo.

"El diente de león era la flor favorita de Mikasa".

¿Cómo era posible que solo cuando Mikasa se fue admitiera lo que sentía? Tanto odio y rabia, tanta sed de venganza, lo cegaron por completo. Quería asesinar a cada titán sobre la tierra, quería ser libre e ir a la tierra de fuego y hielo, quería vengar a su madre, eso se había repetido hasta el cansancio. Pero, lo que siempre había querido, era crear un mundo feliz para Mikasa, un mundo donde ella no tuviera que luchar, ni donde recordara la crueldad de la que se era capaz. Quería que Mikasa Ackerman fuera feliz.

¿Por qué diablos le había costado tanto admitir eso?

No solo la quería, la adoraba, y ahora se daba cuenta de que cada vez ella sonreía él se sentía feliz; era eso lo que le producía molestia porque no sabía que eran esos sentimientos y no había tenido tiempo para desenmarañarlos. Muchas veces él había deseado que lo dejara solo y ahora lo estaba, tan literalmente que le desgarraba el alma.

¿Qué sentido tenía la vida si ella no estaba a su lado? No quería vivir sin ella, no quería luchar sino era para ella, no quería sonreír si ella no le sonreía de vuelta. La quería a ella, viva, fuerte, sobreprotectora. Quería amarla como no había hecho antes, protegerla aún más de lo que ella lo protegía a él. Solo quería escuchar su corazón palpitar una vez más.

Eren profirió un gemido de puro dolor, enterrando los dedos en la tierra húmeda del campo de dientes de león. ¿Por qué jamas la había llevado ahí? Habría amado el lugar. Empezó a llorar, de nuevo, no había dejado de hacerlo en días, ni siquiera cuando estaba inconsciente y sus fieles amigos lo llevaron a la enfermería porque tenía fiebre y deliraba. No sabía que había pasado con el cuerpo, ni con Bertholdt, ni con Reiner, a los que odiaba, aunque no más que a sí mismo.

Cerró los ojos. La brisa de la mañana meció los dientes de león e hizo volar las semillas, que parecían pequeñas hadas de cuentos de hadas, danzando con el viento.

Eren quería morir ahí mismo, alcanzar a Mikasa y no separarse jamas de ella. Sintió algo en frente suyo, por miedo a que, si era otra alucinación, despareciera.

Algo le acaricio el dorso de la mano con exquisita suavidad, que no era frio ni caliente, solo agradable. Eren apretó los ojos con fuerza, aun derramando lágrimas. Después sintió que unos brazos le rodeaban con delicadeza.

- _Eren…_

El aludido gimió una vez más, de desesperación contenida, pero no se movió. El viento hacía sonar campanillas de cristal.

- _Eren, no te rindas…_

Era _su_ voz, igual de hermosa y tranquila que siempre. Eren entrelazo los dedos con los que fuera que le abrazaba, aun sin abrir los ojos.

- _Eren, prometiste vivir por ambos…_

Fue como el pétalo suave de una rosa, que rozo sus labios casi sin tocarlos, embriagándolo de una soledad y una nostalgia dolorosas, pero también de una alegría que jamas había sentido.

- _Siempre estaré contigo…_

Eren lo sabía ahora. Seguirá peleando, sobreviviría para que su muerte no hubiera sido en vano. La vería en cada diente de león, en cada rayo de luz, en el aroma de la bufada que llevaba enredada en el cuello desde el momento en que ella se la devolvió. La recordaría cada dia, la amaría cada dia.

Prometió en silencio hacer de ese un mundo feliz y hermoso, y, una vez que fuera así, la alcanzaría donde fuera que ella estuviera.

_Te quiero…_

Porque el amor es la fuerza más poderosa de todas.

OoOo

* * *

**¿Qué tal? Estuvo mal, pésimo, terrible –tomatazos-. Lo siento, siento sí estuvo demasiado cruel, pero los personajes que amo son los que terminan sufriendo más, pero me gusta dar un final con esperanza.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, a mi si me gusto *llora***

**¿Merezco un review o favorito? También acepto peticiones, coches bomba, cartas de amor y de odio, etc.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Alice fuera.**


End file.
